onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Navibox
Fix this When the "help" part was added, it messed up every template on the wikia. Somewhere in that help section is a loose thread of coding that breaks it, since every template on the wikia relies on this one, they all got effected. Before anyone undoes my edit to remove it, please look at the coding for that section and figure out where its gone wrong. One-Winged Hawk 18:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update I will update the template to fix a manor and really annoying problem with gaps. (I think most of you don’t know where is the problem in the code and I am not here to explain the problem). In order to work a template now need to specify how many "title_x" used so I add new variable }. If someone else have a better idea how to fix tables with no "show/hide" option or initial expanded tables without adding "title3 and title4" code and creating gaps at the end of the template post bellow. See here for changes in the code. Tipota 00:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think that is a good idea, there are still some templates which do not have the title4 section and do not collapse. Well I suppose it means that we have to update all the Navibox templates accordingly but it is worthwile. Kdom 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It would also be quite useful if the template could allow more than 5 classes by title. For instance, the OtherMerch template needs a 6th and 7th class for the 3rd title. --Xinyingho 22:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) For more distinct template designs like the one proposed by Xinyingho. It would probably be better to rework them from scratch than using this template in it's coding. Changing the code for this template just to work for one or two templates would require a massive rework of all the other templates. Better to edit one template than edit all of them.Mugiwara Franky 02:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Is not only one template see Template:Video Games Navibox needs 9 classes. Adding more classes will not affect others templates (tested). My update is to fix the bug I only write this to talk page to ask others editors if know a better way to solve the problem. Tipota 11:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :maybe it would be more usefull to add more title sections than classes. Like for example with Template:Video Games Navibox, I was able to put 9 classes thanks to a fake title. One can no do that with the Merchandise template since it already uses 4 titles. Also the controversial Template:Devil Fruit Users Navibox needs 5 titles. With your solution, it does not affect the other templates anymore if we add a 5th one. Kdom 20:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I reworked this template. Now there's no need for the variable }, and links work the same way as in any other place (no need to use }, }, etc.). I also added a template Template:Navibox/info for the separating bullets to be correctly printed. I'm going to change all the navibox templates to use the new version, unless someone disagrees for some reason. (I've done Template:Alabasta Navibox already, for you to see the resulting code.) While I'm at it, I thought it would be better to have the templates properly named e.g. "Alabasta Navibox", "Buggy Pirates Navibox", etc. What do you think? sff9 (talk) 14:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Good stuff :) You can go on with your changes. I don't think anybody would say something against templates with proper syntax and proper name. Xinyingho 08:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right about syntax, but regarding names, the navibox line in the articles would be longer: :cf. : :vs : . :So I prefer waiting for a few advices before proceeding. sff9 (talk) 08:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC)